


Sleepless Nights

by imayoshis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, KiyoHyuu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayoshis/pseuds/imayoshis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi can’t sleep because of a repetitive dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of quick and isn’t edited. It’s just a short drabble on a headcanon of mine for one of Kiyoshi’s fears.

“I love you,” three simple words Kiyoshi Teppei refuses to say to  _him._

He stares at his blank ceiling as he lies in his unkept bed, trying to force himself to sleep after waking for possibly the third, maybe even fourth, time the past night. His stomach churns slightly at the thought and turns over, nuzzling his face into his pillow.

His dreams always seem to have the same scenario and usually start off good, but of course, end on a bad note forcing him to wake up every few hours. The location never changes, outside the gym after practice when everyone else has already left and gone home. The only two people in this dream are Kiyoshi Teppei, himself, and Hyuuga Junpei.

He stands there quiet for a moment, mustering up the courage to say what he has been trying to say for quite a long time. His lips part and his heart races before he can say anything at all.

“Hyuuga,” he forces out and the other male glances up at him with a questioning look. “I have something I need to say to you.”

“What is it, Kiyoshi?”

“I,” Kiyoshi pauses to take a deep breath in hopes he can say everything in one breath. “I have been meaning to say this for a long time, and well, I love you, Hyuuga.”

“Huh?” Hyuuga’s eyebrows knit together slowly as he stares up at the taller male.

“I love you,” his hands tremble at his sides and he averts his eyes away for a second, trying to remain calm.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You love me as a friend?”

“No, I like you more than that, Hyuuga. I love you.” He makes a step towards Hyuuga, but stops when he notices Hyuuga backing away from him.

“Gross.” Hyuuga mumbles under his breath, but Kiyoshi can hear him clearly. His heart drops, he did not think he could ever feel so empty until now. His throat starts to close and he begins to blink faster, trying to bat away any tears that would most likely come soon.

“What did you say?” he asks without realizing, regretting it within seconds.

“I said that’s gross. You’re gross.” Hyuuga turns his back to him and starts walking away.

“Hyuuga!?” Kiyoshi shouts, unable to move his feet. The smaller male begins to walk faster away, until he disappears from Kiyoshi's vision.

The brunette stares at the ground for a moment as he tries to grasp the whole situation. He pulls his trembling hands up to his face and lets a silent sob escape his lips. Tears stream down his face for a good minute before he desperately tries to dry his face with the heel of his hand and forearm.  

Soon he would wake from this dream, or nightmare, with him gasping for air and clutching his chest, not quite grasping reality just yet. His breathing slows and his heart rate calms once he realizes it’s only 3AM and the situation never happened.

 


End file.
